1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield to protect static structures and the like from explosive blast. In another embodiment the invention relates to ordnance and an explosive blast shield. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite panel having explosive blast pressure mitigating components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Opportunistic attack against people and buildings by explosives laden cars and trucks has become a challenge in the art of armor. The primary defense against attack on buildings is a perimeter vehicle barrier, often a concrete wall. However, explosive blast generates a pressure wave that continues past any perimeter barrier. If sufficient explosive is detonated, the pressure wave can travel with force to damage a concrete wall, generate concrete spall and cause additional property damage and personal injury.
Opportunistic attack on a building usually originates from ground level. Therefore, it is not necessary that the entire building facade be covered, only that the explosion field of view be at least partially blocked. In addition, any vehicle barrier should be sufficiently immobile to stop any incoming vehicle. For this purpose steel reinforced Jersey barriers, earthen dikes, steel reinforced concrete walls and decorative concrete planters filled with soil have been used. However, the pressure wave from an explosive blast continues around the immobile barrier to impact the target building.
There is a continuing need in the art for an explosive blast shield. There is a particular need for a shield that can be free standing or used in combination with a vehicle barrier and that is effective against ground level explosive pressure waves.